


Housekeeping

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Housework, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lady_ganesh asked how Gojyo got the house he lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Gojyo has been through a few places where the girls think his dye job is just incredible, or where the bar-room stakes get high enough to live off. The one he ends up in is just another crappy little town.

The house was empty when he showed up, something about the previous owner than no one would tell him about. Lucky find. Gojyo squatted there for a while, started banging in a few nails when things fell apart, bought a couch with poker winnings, and suddenly people in town talk about it like it's his house.

Like it's his _home_.


End file.
